Joker (Arcana Warriors)
Joker a.k.a. Fool Joker, is a character in The FEAST Saga series, it is one of the Arcana, and is one of the most mysterious characters in the game. It's number of Arcana is 0, symbolizing The Fool, its counterparts are Alice von Stroheim and Eliza Sampson. It is a lead character in the Arcana Warriors spin-off videogame. And the protagonist of the sequel, Howling Soul. Appearance and Data *Gender: Unknown *Age: Unknown *Height: 92,5 awh cm (6' 1") / 87,5 awh cm (5' 9") Angel Form *Weight: 0 aww (Unknown) *Blood Type: Not analyzable *Date of birth: Unknown *Zodiac Sign: Unknown, but possibly Aquarius. *Interests: Overseeing things. *Likes: Nothing Special. *Dislikes: Nothing Special. RELEVANCE: Protagonist in Arcana Warriors. ALIGNMENT: True Neutral. Joker in the cutscenes is just a strange presence, in its full appearance, it has a half masculine-half feminine body (basically Androgynous), has literal white skin with black and red make-up, gray eyes, and has black and red painted nails, a black, purple and red jester outfit with a double colored jester hat and a platinum wand with gloves, in the second Ultimate Finale of Fight it Out!, it has an angel like appearance that covers its eyes completely, has feathered white wings and a white suit and red hair. In Arcana Warriors 2, has Yellow eyes, Red hair, uses a gray shirt, jeans, white sneakers, more human body color as its humanoid form. Personality Joker is a sassy, cheery and pretty nice character that in particular has no worries about anything, whenever the others do its their thing, both violent and passive, it's the neutrality in person according to every other Arcana Warrior, and also it says if someone underestimates a possible Strong Arcana could run to the other people's defeats, however, it has a clear disinterest for anything else. However, there are two situations that it is "invincible", the first one is when it is being pissed off, it'll kill with no remorse no matter the situation, and when asking about its gender, the other says goodbye or another death quote, because of the other situation. And also, it has a quirk saying: "Visible, Vincible and Mortal." to any other Arcana when it's angry. It is probably most neutral character in the game despite having the probably nicest disposition. In Arcana Warriors 2, Joker is a lot more sadistic, but shows enormous affection for Maya. Story and Facts Is the probably unambiguous Fool Arcana Warrior, it surprises anyone and everyone, often seen in a strange form, when pissed off, you can't defeat it. It is close friends with Cart and Cross. But also tries to hang out with Genesis, and also knows Mondo, telling the others that underestimating him could run to their defeats. In Arcana Warriors, it is one of the 22 playable characters, and plays the role of a Trickster in sort. In this case, Joker is the only Arcana who wasn't apparently reborn from another person, instead, created by the imagination of younger people, especially, little kids, but also apparently was a very ancient creature, as shown in its good ending, in its neutral ending, it is pretty happy that it knows the truth now and became more open to itself and its new friends, however in the bad ending many bad memories haunt Joker, especially those from another possible hint that it had a human life in the past, but very, very longer than the others and disappears of Sadness, Mondo tried to save it but it was too late for it. Mechs/Cyber-Suit/Fighting Style Like the other Arcana It has no Cyber-suit, but has a mech, one named after Its Arcana; The Fool, it doesn't pilot it, but turns into it instead. It has a Steampunk design, contrasting other modern types such as the Ragnarök itself, unlike the other mechs, It has an interchangeable face. In Arcana Warriors it can change forms. It is an unlockable character in The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! as a third representant of the Arcana Warriors. Its commands are designed with Platform Games in mind. (very much like Super Smash Bros. ''series) It can change forms when fighting thanks to a special bar known as "tricky". Like Zappa from ''Guilty Gear XX, the elements come randomly, for example, in one instance, it has two flying swords (In a Ramlethal Valentine style), and another instance, it has lasers (in a Mu-12 from'' Blazblue: Continuum Shift'' fashion), its Fantastic Combos Vary, but has more than three (six to be exact). It can have at least two Ultimate Finales, the one in where it turns into an Angelic Figure, and the other, when turning into a mech called The Fool. Making the only one who has two U. Finales in the game. Role in the Crossovers It appears as a Card and an Alternate color set for Mondo in In-Verse Heroes All-Stars. It appears alongside Genesis and Mondo in Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle. Major Arcana Joker in The FEAST series represents the 0, also known as The Fool, it represents a person with freedom, innocence, when reversed, represents Naivety, foolishness, and risk-taking. It is also considered that the Major Arcana is The Fool's journey from The Magician to The World, when also represents new experiences, personal growth and adventure. Its counterparts are Alice von Stroheim and Eliza Sampson depending on the game. Quotes Fictitious Voice List English *Eden Riegel (AW, FIO, XCode-Present) *Felecia Angelle (Arcana Warriors ONA) *Yuri Lowenthal (Boy Disguise, Fight It Out!) Japanese *Fumiko Orikasa (Arcana Warriors, XCode-Present) Gallery Joker_Selfy_1.png|Joker (Original Form) Joker_Selfy_2.png|Joker (Human form) Trivia *Joker is an alternative word of Jester. **Joker also represents a Card, mainly a wild card. *It's gender could be a high debate (if this game ever exists) *Joker is a self-proclaimed Hipster, and often gets the flack for this. *It is the only Arcana aside of Cart who's possibly a woman, who have their genders undisclosed. **It is voiced by a woman in the three selectable languages, however, in one of its transformations, it turns in a more masculine voice. *In the Japanese version, Joker uses the gender neutral "Watashi.". Category:Original characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Neutral